Loremaster
The Loremaster (Sindarin: Angollon Imladris) is a very unique unit of Imladris that can specialize in a single school of magic. Loremasters from different magic classes can combine once the proper research has been completed at the Library to produce powerful combined attacks and abilities. Once a Loremaster has chosen a school of magic to specialize in, he will be able to attack enemy units with his chosen elemental magic. He has one passive ability and one ability that requires activation, but the latter needs the Basic Mystical Studies research from the Library to be able to use it. The schools of magic that the Loremaster can specialize in are as follows: * Loremaster of Stone (gains green robe) * Loremaster of the Seas (gains dark blue robe) * Loremaster of Light (gains yellow robe) * Loremaster of the Winds (gains light blue/grey robe) Abilities Loremaster of Stone The Loremaster breaks the foundations of the earth beneath his foes, heavily damaging structures and lightly damaging units. (Passive ability) Disabling Tremor: Requires Basic Mystical Studies. The Loremaster shakes the earth below a target enemy building, disabling it for 30 seconds. Loremaster of the Seas The Loremaster soaks his enemies with torrential rain, slowing and damaging them. (Passive ability) Rejuvenating Waters: Requires Basic Mystical Studies. The Loremaster refreshes allies with healing waters, restoring some health for all nearby friendly units. Loremaster of Light The Loremaster blinds his enemies with searing light, heavily damaging single targets. (Passive ability) Blinding Flare: Requires Basic Mystical Studies. The Loremaster calls down a blinding light around him, terrifying nearby enemy units and putting them to flight. Loremaster of the Winds The Loremaster blasts his foes with powerful gusts of wind, damaging and knocking them back. (Passive ability) Breeze from Valinor: Requires Basic Mystical Studies. The Loremaster grants friendly units the Blessing of Manwe, granting them +50% speed and knockback resistance for a short time. Combined Abilities Loremasters of different schools of magic can be combined to make a formidable pair. Both Loremasters keep their passive and active abilities and gain one unique ability based on which schools of magic were combined. Once combined, the Loremasters cannot be separated. To be able to combine Loremasters, the Advanced Mystical Studies research must be completed at the Library. Stone' + Winds' Sandstorm: The combined knowledge of Stone and the Winds creates a powerful sandstorm around the target friendly or enemy building, throwing all enemy units who approach it back for 60 seconds. Light' + Winds' Searing Sunlight: The combined knowledge of Light and the Winds creates a powerful beam of sunlight at the target location, blinding and paralyzing nearby enemy units. Stone' + Light' Crystal Prison: The combined knowledge of Stone and Light creates a hardened crystal prison around a target friendly or enemy hero, protecting them from all damage but also immobilizing them for 30 seconds. Seas' + Winds' Shroud of Mist: The combined knowledge of the Seas and the Winds creates a shroud of damp mist to hamper enemies, reducing their speed and defense by 50% for a short time. Stone' + Seas' Protective Moat: The combined knowledge of Stone and the Seas creates a protective moat around a friendly structure for 1 minute, preventing melee enemies from attacking it. Seas' + Light' Light Spectrum: The combined knowledge of the Seas and Light creates a flashing spectrum of all colors which stuns all enemies nearby with amazement. Upgrades The schools of magic that the Loremaster can specialize in are as follows: Loremaster of Stone (gains green robe) Loremaster of the Seas (gains dark blue robe) Loremaster of Light (gains yellow robe) Loremaster of the Winds (gains light blue/grey robe) Background The Loremasters are sort of like priests who have been faithfully studying and indirectly serving one of the Vala for ages and therefore have acquired quite some knowledge in his domain.The implemented Loremasters are the sages of the probably most important Vala: Manwe, Varda, Aule and Ulmo. Strategy The Loremasters are special support units, much like Lothlorien's minstrel singers. They're meant to accompany the main forces where they won't suffer too much damage, while using their magic to disrupt enemy units and buildings. They are among the most expensive forces in Rivendell, but the powers they wield together are all unique and helpful. It is always good to experiment with different combinations of loremasters to learn their powers and abilities and apply them in the best situations. A loremaster can be trained in four different magic schools where they can command the forces of nature. Each element specialty has its niche to fill. Regardless, it isn't possible for an Imladris player to defeat an opponent solely by mass-training loremasters and creating a super-squadron of magicians. For one thing, like any magical soldier, the loremasters move slowly and have little armor, making them vulnerable to cavalry and archers, if swordsmen and spearmen don't close in on them first. It's generally a better strategy to recruit normal soldiers to fight the main forces while the loremasters cast their spells from a safe distance. Category:Imladris Category:Unit Category:Single Category:Support Category:Elite Category:Elves Category:Imladris Support Category:Imladris Elite Category:Imladris Unit Category:Imladris Single